


The Fuckbrains Formerly Known as Officers

by BumblingBat



Series: Keep Your Braincells Firmly in Your Brain [26]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: CC-1010 | Fox Needs A Hug, Fluff, Humor, M/M, dumbasses being dumbasses, let this man sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumblingBat/pseuds/BumblingBat
Summary: Coruscant is not the place for shenanigans. Commander Fox will Find You and there will be Words.
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox/Clone Commander Thorn
Series: Keep Your Braincells Firmly in Your Brain [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728457
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	The Fuckbrains Formerly Known as Officers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TexWash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TexWash/gifts).



> TexWash, your enthusiasm is invigorating. Prompt: It was a long kriffing shift and Thorn knew FOR A FACT that Fox was scheduled to be off two hours ago. There's only one place that di'kut could be, and it's not his bunk getting a full night's rest.

Thorn sank his face into the pillow on his bunk and urged himself to let go of all the stress he’d picked up that day. The only thing missing from his stress relief was Fox, but he was still scheduled for another half an hour of Senate asshatery. So Thorn let himself drift off and trusted that Fox would wake him up when he finally finished.

~~~

Fox had to physically restrain himself from putting his head through his desk when the alert came through. Why did the legion of morons have to be on leave on his planet? And _just_ as he was supposed to start his day off. 

~~~

It’s hard to have a restful sleep when something’s missing. Finally getting frustrated with his tossing and turning, Thorn fumbled for his chrono. Because at this point? He was absolutely positive that Fox had stayed late. He finally found the chrono and groaned. Fox was two hours late and Thorn had been keeping track of his _di’kutla cyar’ika’s_ sleeping habits lately. He was of the opinion that Fox was sleep-deprived, and Force help all the politicians that had to deal with the man.

Thorn rolled out of bed and pulled on what he hoped were his blacks, not that Fox would care. And even if he did, Fox didn’t get an opinion if he was going to stay in his office that late. Thorn was still half-asleep as he made his way towards Fox’s office with the goal of getting the man to bed, even if it meant dragging him out by his ankles. 

The office door opened and Thorn almost turned around to go back to bed.

“- and if you aren’t going to kriffing tell me when something happens, THEN I CAN’T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!” Fox had a hand buried in his hair and Thorn felt bad for whoever was on the other end of that comm call.

“ _Commander, I swear it wasn’t our fault -_ ”

“Lieutenant, if your men are going to HALO jump in restricted airspace, it will ABSOLUTELY BE YOUR FAULT,” Fox hollered. Thorn was pretty sure he was going to blow out his voice berating the poor lieutenant, but he gave a little wave from the door anyways. Fox visibly softened at the sight of him and held out a hand. Thorn made his way around the desk to grab the hand and Fox fit himself perfectly into his side. The position was at odds with the conversation he was still having. “I expect Captain Rex in my office first thing tomorrow morning, or you and those other fuckbrains you call officers will be sitting in the corner of my office doing senate paperwork for a month.”

And with that, Commander “My Word Is Law” Fox somehow managed to make the ending of a comm call sound aggressive. 

“ _Cyare_? I don’t suppose you’d be interested in coming to bed anytime soon? Torrent Company would probably appreciate it.”

“Fuck Torrent Company,” Fox spat.

“Hey. What about me? What do I get?” He wasn’t pouting. Thorn was a commander. He _wasn’t pouting._

“You get a boyfriend who will sleep with you. Stop complaining.”


End file.
